


For Your Entertainment

by Brickgirl101



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Headspace, I dont like steve rogers though, I don’t know!, M/M, Master/Slave, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Steve Friendly, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Stephen Strange, Secret exhibition, Snarky stark, Stephen is just as kinky too, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Just needs to be loved and cared for, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a Kinky little shit, Tony’s mouth is going to get him into trouble, blowjob, not team Cap friendly, tumblr prompts inspiration, what is this story becoming???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brickgirl101/pseuds/Brickgirl101
Summary: Tony is a kinky little shit, and if he’s not careful his mouth is going to get him into trouble.There is more to Tony’s life then others will ever know. Thankfully there is a sarcastic, but caring and equally kinky sorcerer to keep up with him.The world needs more Ironstrange Smut and I’m trying to deliver...





	1. Kinky Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! My hands slipped again!
> 
> Ok so I’m trying something new here, it’s only a little bit cause I actually want to see how many are interested in a story like this... 
> 
> I’m am literally in Ironstrange hell! I can’t get them out of my head and even though I already got a few stories going I really needed to write some smut cause Goddamnit there isn’t enough of it! 
> 
> I needed more Ironstrange smut so yeah... so sue me!
> 
> I’m a female so I don’t have a good insight how certain things feel for men… so hopefully this won’t be too bad…

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
~For Your Entertainment~

Adam Lambert

*****************

Tony’s a kinky motherfucker. That was information not many knew about though. Only a select few. One of those few was currently sipping at the champaign he held in one hand as his other one was hidden away in his pocket, wrapped around a small remote.

 

His eyes were locked on to Tony’s back as the billionaire chatted and schmoozed with the benefactors and sponsors around the room.

 

They were currently attending an Avengers Charity function. Due to Tony and Stark Industries withdrawal of support of the Avengers after the Civil War, and the UN taking over, functions like this had to happen to keep the Compound doors open. Especially after the Thanos disaster.

 

Thanos has been defeated and Tony had reigned champion over the Mad Titan. The dust cleared and everyone had been brought back. But everything had changed. Tony was a changed man as he had started closing off people from himself. Pepper had stopped all the wedding planning and had talked with Tony. They both realized their relationship was better platonic, rather then romantic.

 

That’s when Stephen had come into the picture.

 

A small smirk twitching the sorcerer's lips when he pressed a button of the remote in his pocket and was rewarded with the slight tensing of Tony’s shoulders that only Stephen noticed.

 

Tony excused himself from the conversation he was in and stepped to the outskirts of the large hall. Stephen pressed the second button on the remote which cause Tony to freeze up, the billionaires knees almost buckling. Tony leaned up against the wall as casually as he could. He placed his empty champagne flute on the tray of a passing server.

 

Stephen walked towards the nearly panting man. Eyes had turned to Tony in slight concern. But no one seemed brave enough to approach the billionaire Stephen place his own flute down on a passing tray and approached the smaller man.

 

He placed an elbow beside Tony’s head and leaned in closer to the shorter man’s ear

 

“Everything ok Pet?” Stephen whispered huskily

 

Stephen heard a low whine come from Tony in response and his smirk grew. He pressed the switch and Stephen her a sigh of relief as what had been causing Tony to react the way he was had ceased whatever it had been doing.

 

“Fuck You Stephanie” Tony hissed

 

“I suggest you be nice or there will be consequences later” Stephen continued to speak in a husky voice

 

“Promises, Promises” Tony smirked

 

Stephen went closer to his ear, if that was even possible and whispered “What color are you Pet?”

 

Tony moaned a bit at the attention his ear was suddenly getting

 

“G-Green” he stutters

 

“Green what?” Stephen prys

 

“Green Master” Tony moaned which got a bit louder when Stephen pressed the button that would activate the vibrating cock ring.

 

Before much more could occur through a throat cleared behind them. Stephen switched the device off allowing Tony to catch his breath.

 

Stephen pushed off the wall and turned to face one Steve Rogers. He and his team had been pardoned after Thanos was defeat as a thank you, Though they did still had to sign the Accords, which had caused some issues but that’s a story for another time.

 

“Yes?” Stephen ask quizzically while Tony stood behind him against the wall smirking slightly and obviously still catching his breath. “Can I help you with something Rogers?” Stephen asked aware of Steve’s eyes trying to catch Tony’s.

 

Steve gulped slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner “Um, Yeah I just wanted to make sure Tony was ok.”

 

Stephen smiled at the super soldier, “Don’t worry your little head I’m taking care of him” Stephen heard Tony snicker behind him.

 

“I’m, good that’s good, um,” Steve muttered and then tried to look around the sorcerer at Tony. “Tony could we talk? I haven’t really seen you around and was hoping to talk to you.”

 

Tony straighten his tie, a nervous tick he’d developed through the years. “There’s probably a reason for that” Tony said in a low voice

 

Carol bustles next to Tony in a flash of red. Her dress flaring “Tony come, I need your help” Carol grabbed his a arm without a response. She pulled him onto the dance floor, Tony wrapped his arm around her and took her hand. They started dancing, making some small talk as well,

 

Stephen watched on amused, and sent a grateful look to Carol when their eyes met. Steve went to walk away but Stephen stepped in front of the super soldier, staring hard into his eyes.

 

“Do you seriously not understand? Tony doesn’t want to talk to you. He is avoiding you, for a reason. So I suggest you follow his wishes and leave him alone” Stephen sneered in a deep voice.

 

Steve blinked in surprise but before he could say anything in return the sorcerer had his back turned and was walking away from him.

 

On the dance floor Tony watched as Stephen spoke briefly to Steve before heading over to the small group of Avenger that he had started considering his family.

 

“So was it just a rescue mission or what?” Tony questioned.

 

“Yeah something like that and also some creepy senator was trying to flirt and dance with me” Carol shuddered “I hate having to schmooze and play nice” She scrunched up her face in disgust

 

Tony’s laughter was cut off by the sensation of the butt plug, that was resting right against his prostate, that started up again. Thankfully it wasn’t the cock ring because that would have been hard to explain. Tony swallowed hard and dipped Carol, it was an attempt to also adjust himself.

 

The song ended and Carol kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for the dance Tony, try stay out of trouble.” She took a step and then turned to him “and please stay for another hour of so. I know you and Stephen want to leave, but please?”

 

Tony nodded sharply and swallowed thickly “I’ll try” he managed to choke out as the vibrations increased.

 

She left him and Stephen suddenly appeared behind him wrapping his long arms around the billionaires waist. “May I have this dance?” His breath tickling Tony, who shuttered in response.

 

“Fucking hell Strange, when I agreed to do this I didn’t realize you’d be torturing me all night” Tony grumbled

 

“But you love it” Stephen pointed out smugly

 

Stephen wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, while Tony wrapped his arms upward over the taller man’s shoulders playing with some of the hair on the nape of his neck.

 

The two swayed gently. Tony’s forehead went to rest on Stephens chest as he was being assaulted but erratic vibrations against his prostate. A moan escaping quietly here and there.

 

Stephen sneakily retracted a hand into his pocket and pressed the button that started up the cock ring. Stephen pulled Tony flush against him with the arm still around him, as the billionaires knees actually buckled

 

“Fucking- Yellow” Tony strangled out

 

Stephen switched the toys off and gave Tony a couple of minutes.

 

“Come let’s go to the bathroom” Stephen instructed

 

Tony’s breathing was heavy and most of his weight was on Stephen as the walked to the bathroom. Thankfully the hall the function was being hosted at had a Family bathroom. Stephen guided Tony to it and closed and locked the door.

 

Turning to Tony he caressed his cheek “Color, Pet?”

 

Tony sighed and leaned into one of Stephens shaking hands “Green, I’m sorry I was just surprised, and suddenly very self conscious.”

 

“Do you wish to continue? Or would you like to stop?” Stephen had Tony pinned against the tiled wall his mouth right by the billionaires ear again.

 

“Fuck” Tony drawled out “Stephanie” he moans, his hips jerking.

 

Stephen moves a hand up from Tony’s cheek to his tousled hair, weaving his fingers in the locks he closes them and jerks Tony’s head slightly upward causing the smaller man to gasp.

 

“What’s my name?” Stephen stressed

 

“M-Master, Please I need you” Tony whined his hips thrusting

 

“That doesn’t answer my question Pet. Are we continuing this here and now or are we waiting until we get home?” Stephen Implored a response from Tony

 

“Now, please” Tony pleaded pathetically Stephen smirked at the man in front of him

 

“You remember you won’t be allowed to cum until we get back home, Right?” Stephen inquired reminding the billionaire. Stephen was grasping Tony’s hair in one hand and petting his cheek with the other. “Are you sure, Tony look at me”

 

Tony’s eyes snapped open the man coming out of his headspace, his pupils were dilated but he was aware “Yes, Stephen I’m sure”

 

“Remind me what the Safe words are.” Stephen demanded

 

“Green, Yellow, and Red” Tony responded dutifully.

 

“And?” Stephen pushed causing Tony to give him an annoyed look

 

“Stephen really that’s not necessary” Tony started but paused at the look Stephen gave him “Fuck.” Tony exhaled “Captain America” he said annoyed.

 

“Good Boy” Stephen praised reaching down to his pocket and retrieving the remote. “Now show me how badly you want me to fuck you later” Stephen released Tony's hair and undid his belt.

 

Tony dropped to his knees with a grunt and fumbled a bit to undo the sorcerer's pants, due to his own shaking hands it was definitely a difficult task. Stephen took that moment to cast a quick silencing spell over them to hide any and all noises that would be occurring. Stephen started both toys up right as Tony had reached his goal and was placing Stephen’s erect cock into his mouth.

 

The moan from Tony vibrates through Stephen and the sorcerer's bucked his hips causing Tony to gag a bit, but easily deepthroats him after a moment.

 

Tony was working vigorously, moans from his own pleasure were causing Stephen to moan himself.

 

“You are such a good boy,” Stephen pet Tony’s head and then proceeds to grabbing a handful of hair halting Tony in place, With Stephens cock firmly in his throat, Tony swallows causing Stephen to jerk.

 

“You just love sucking on my cock don’t you” Stephen jeered in a husky voice.

 

Tony’s response was a moan and his own hip thrust. Which really wouldn’t do much because of the vibrating ring around his cock.

 

Tony made the mistake of moving his hands from Stephen’s thighs downward to the bulge in his pants. He quickly found his hand to be restrained behind his back.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. No touching. That’s mine to touch not yours” Stephen lectured Tony. The Sorcerer was quickening his pace “You are taking all of this in your mouth don’t you dare spill any” Stephen hissed as his cock pulsed and he came in Tony’s mouth.

 

Tony swallowed quickly following instructions. His own balls were tight and begging for their own release. He sat back on to his heels as Stephen pulled away wiping himself off.

 

He made a quick hand movement and Tony’s hands were released and both toys ceased their torture.

 

Stephen leaned down and picked up Tony bringing him to the toilet to sit. Tony’s forehead was sweaty and hair was clinging to it. Stephen made a few more hand movements and Tony felt his skin cool and the sweat disappeared his hair went back to its normal self.

 

“Fucking magic” Tony mumbled tiredly shifting himself a bit.

 

“Should I take the ring off? You’ve had it on for awhile, it’s probably best to take a break” Stephen knelt in front of Tony

 

“Hmmm,” Tony hums “Honestly I don't think I’ll last long if it’s off, but for the sake of preserving my penis it might not be a bad idea”

 

Stephen chuckles “You know I can magically keep you from having release too?”

 

Tony’s eyes widened “You’re only now telling me this?”

 

“Well for the sake of preserving you penis I figured you might be privy to the information, we’ve had no previous encounters that would have required such a spell”

 

“I can think of a few” Tony muttered pouting

 

“You really are a kinky little shit” Stephen laughed

 

“And don’t you forget it!” Tony said proudly


	2. Takes One to Know One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of the party and some time together before bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this story is taking a turn I wasn’t expecting... I hope you all enjoy the chapter. This story really is going to be about Tony needing love and support and getting it both in and out of the bedroom... it appears that non sexual age play might become a thing in the story too, I don’t know entirely quite yet... we’ll see through...

Moments later found Tony with only one toy currently on his person and a spell preventing him from any sort of sexual release. Stephen double checked the disillusionment that he had cast on Tony earlier to hide the man’s erection and was pleased to see it was still active.

They quickly adjusted themselves agreeing to remain there for another hour or so and then would promptly bow out quickly and quietly after.

“I need a drink” Tony declared as he strutted out of the bathroom, a happy smirk planted on his face. Stephen watched him smiling, happy to see that Tony Stark was indeed healing, and was feeling comfortable to be a bit more of himself in public.

It had taken some serious patience, who was he kidding it took a daily dose of patience, some hard work, and a lot of pushing but Tony had begun to trust again. Not easily and not to the extent that he used too, but with the others it was there.

Although with Stephen, due to the relationship they held, the trust that was there had become an unwavering force. The sorcerer has been there to help Tony make decisions and was there for the billionaire to lean on for support. Stephen had taught Tony that he could still trust. It was so much more different than any previous relationship Tony had ever been in, and he’d been in a lot.

Tony was now able to put himself in a different headspace without a panic attack, without the fear that he would be taken advantage of. He freely and willingly gave his body and mind to the sorcerer.

“No getting Drunk tonight Tony” Stephen Instructed lightly, others wouldn’t see it as a demand, but Tony knew the underlying tone there made it one.

He turned and walked backwards for a few steps looking at Stephen as he did, he pouted “Fine” he basically whined, Stephen rolled his eyes. Tony turned back around to face the way he was walking and nearly ran into someone in the process, with a quick apology Tony skipped off to the bar to get a whiskey.

“Do I want to know where you both disappeared too?” Carol materialized beside Stephen

“Probably not” Stephens lips twitched. His eyes were once again locked onto Tony's back. Tony had reached the bar and was now toasting to something with Jessica Jones, he threw his head back taking a shot she had handed him, picked up the glass of whiskey he had ordered and sat down to relax at the bar with the female Defender.

“So there's going to be a team meeting tomorrow, Everett isn't to happy how the teams are not integrating together well, he hinted at a team bonding exercise or something” Carol spoke

Stephen raised a brow in question “Oh?”

Carol hummed, then sighed looking over to the small group sitting at a table by themselves. The table consisted of Steve, Sam, Wanda, Clint, and Scott. All of them here and apparently attempting to show a unified front for the public.

Steve and Sam were talking to each other, looking rather serious.

Wanda looked frustrated, and annoyed, she was shooting looks towards Tony as well. Stephen had been trying to work with the witch since her arrival, realizing how hostile her magic was Stephen proceeded to create a charm for Tony to wear. to shield him from any of her magic, which by the looks of it she had taken notice of the said charm.

Clint sat glaring at the glass of alcohol in his hand, taking brief moments to look up longingly towards his soon to be ex-wife, who was now occupying the other stool next to Tony. The billionaire had given refuge to Laura and her kids shortly after the civil war and they had become fast friends considering their history, which wasn't much to begin with. Laura was leaning sideways to rest her head on Tony's shoulder in obvious exhaustion, Tony patted her shoulder and laughed at something she said.

Scott was staring at Hope, who had joined the growing group, like a lost puppy, he usually followed her around like one at the compound. Since Hank Pym had taken the Ant Man suit back Scott really was of no consequence, but the UN still wanted to keep an eye on him and California didn’t really want to deal with him, and also since he was still trained to fight, he hung around.

“I don’t know how to play this, they are all so manipulative and they honestly think they can get away with most everything they do. I swear I think Steve thinks he’s god greatest gift to the world.” Carol complained in a surprising lack of restraint, obviously she was at a breaking point with them, because this was not a normal thing for her to be openly discussing. “Oh! Did I tell you?” she asked annoyed

“About?”

“About them finding out the UN wasn’t kidding about Tony not supplying their weapons and gear anymore?” Carol explained

“No what about it?” Stephen was curious

“So Clint's bow broke and he came to realize that it wasn’t a Tony-made bow and came storming in while Jim and I were having lunch demanding to see Tony and demanding better equipment, and stating how selfish and petty Tony was being,” As Carol is telling the story Stephen could basically feel his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline “Oh and it gets better, cause then Steve comes in and is wondering when he is getting his shield back. How did Tony last so long with those people?”

“I’ll never understand” Stephen admitted.

“He seems happier” Carol looked back to Tony as did Stephen.

A small group had surrounded the billionaire. Jessica Jones was there still, but Matt Murdock had slid up beside her, their thighs gently touching. Laura Barton was still resting against Tony looking as though she had fallen asleep. Hope was sipping at her drink. Betty Ross and, Jennifer Walters had also pulled stools away from the bar and moved them to sit closer to the small collection of people growing.

Stephen’s heart fluttered when he heard Tony’s laughter echo through the room at something Jennifer had said.

“He’s definitely getting there” James Rhodes said appearing behind Carol and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I take back what I said” Rhodes spoke directly to Stephen “You are actually very good for him, almost better at keeping him in line then even Pepper”

Stephen chuckled slightly darkly as his hand slipped around the remote in his pocket “You have no idea” but decided against activating the toy due to Laura, who had been shifted slightly and Tony had moved his arm around her, supporting her, because she indeed had fallen asleep.

The trio stood there watching the scene for a moment longer before proceeding forward to join the group at the bar, in a slow pace.

“So do you have any ideas on how to make tomorrow not to end in bloodshed?” Stephen inquired.

“Well I’m not sure what we will be doing. But I do know for certain Everett has it in his head that Rogers and Tony need to make up so I’m worried about him putting the two of them together… alone” Carol confessed after a pause, Stephen nearly growled at that “I wish Tony would tell the council what Rogers did to him, fille a restraining order or charge him for assault or something”

Stephen’s eyes hardening “I might need to talk with Tony about doing just that”

“Good luck with that, hopefully you can make him see reason, I’ve tried.” Rhodes scoffed

“So basically the goal tomorrow is to keep Tony from being alone with Rogers and his merry band of misfits, right?” Stephen clarified and the two beside him nodded.

They reached the bar at the same time as Danny, Colleen, Luke, and Claire who had all been dancing with their respective partners. Natasha also appeared.

“Tony I can take her” Natasha said quietly to Tony, pointing to the sleeping Laura.

Tony nodded and looked to Stephen “Hey Merlin do you mind helping out?” He made a circular motion to portray a portal.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes but grabbed his sling ring.

Tony looked to Natasha “You mind relieving Kam, Pete, and Harley and staying there the night? The kids had plans for after Laura got back, but all the divorce shit has her strung out” Tony asked the spy gently as he moved Laura's exhausted body over to Natasha.

“Of course” She responded

“Thanks Tasha” Tony smiled at her, his face still obviously guarded, but definitely not tight as it used to be.

Natasha had appeared late one night after doing recon on what happened in Siberia, since no one was talking and she wanted to know what had gone down. She had fallen to her knees and cried, yes cried, when she saw Tony, apologizing for turning her back on him. She explained how Rogers told her that Tony knew about Barnes. She apologized for not telling him herself, and then went on about how wrong they all were to use his hospitality, resources, etcetera. Regardless Tony allowed her to stay at the Compound after that, and only recently was letting her back into the tower. The tower being Tony safe place where as the Compound was strictly for Work and Avengers business.

Stephen’s portal to the family living room at Starktower opened “There you are Miss. Romanoff”

Natasha collected Laura and stepped through. The portal evaporated into a bunch of sparks after a moment. Party goers around the room had watched on fascinated at the display but now that it was done everyone continued onto what they were doing previously.

That is except for a very drunk looking Clint Barton who was now storming over to them. Stephen occupied the stool that Laura had just been in and physically turned Tony away from the man. This was not the time or place and Stephen was making it very clear to Tony that he was not to engage. Carol and Rhodes stepped forward and intercepted the archer.

Tony sipped at his drink which had actually begun to lose its appeal Tony was ready to go home and spend time with Stephen, or maybe just go home and tinker a bit. Stephen saw the darkening look on Tony’s face and moved his hand back into his pocket, and activated the toy, at a very low setting, causing a jolt and a hiss from Tony.

Stephen leaned in close to Tony and nibbled at the billionaires ear “No dark thoughts my Pet” he whispered low.

Tony nodded in understanding.

Stephen was amused to see Matt’s head was cocked to the side as he had heard and probably felt the vibrations along with Stephens words. The blind man’s lips twitched slightly. Jessica asked him if something was wrong and Matt quickly brushed off the question saying it was nothing.

Clint was yelling behind them, Tony leaned into Stephen, on top of the support the billionaire was also trying not to completely sit on the vibrating toy to make it push further into him.

Clint was unhappy that Tony was ignoring him, as the archer was demanding answers about what was going on between Laura and Tony, but what he didn’t realize was Tony was actually being thoroughly distracted. This caused Stephen to smile smugly to himself.

Steve made an appearance soon after the archer started his show, but so did security. The entire time Stephen was whispering into Tony’s ear causing the man to whine pathetically. But no one seem to take notice of the sounds, well except Matt, but he was staying stoically neutral.

The people around gawked as Clint was dragged out, kicking and screaming, causing a massive scene regardless of what Steve tried to say to him.

“Nothing to see here people” Carol announced shooing people away. Stephen stopped the toy to allow Tony to come back to his surroundings. Carol looked to Stephen “Why don't you get him out of here” Tony who was leaning heavily on the sorcerer tried to whine in protest

“I promised we’d stay” Tony muttered in a half hearted argument.

“No, she’s right let’s get you home” Stephen once again sending Carol a grateful look

“Just please be at the compound tomorrow at 12” she pleaded to the two men as they stood.

Tony sent a quizzical look, not knowing what was happening the next day but he nodded all the same, Stephen gave a quick “Of course”

Another portal was opened to Starktower but it lead straight to Tony and Stephens bedroom.

And they were gone, leaving the rest of the New Avengers to deal with damage control.

********

Stephen pushed Tony up against the wall they had appeared beside. Taking Tony’s wrists the sorcerer tethered his arms above his head, binding them to the wall, with magic of course. At the same time Stephen had his head buried in Tony's neck, sucking, and nipping, causing goose bumps to appear on the billionaires skin. Stephen went to activate the butt plug, and then followed with a few hand motions, casting a spell to get rid of the clothes Tony wore, leaving him naked and at Stephen’s  mercy.

“Fucking magic” Tony muttered when his clothes had suddenly disappeared, and again when he went to test the bonds on his wrists. His cock was so tight it honestly felt even more erect than it had been with the cock ring on earlier, which honestly he didn't think that was possibe, and whatever anti-orgasam spell Stephen had used was definitely doing its job.

Tony's hips thrusted in desperation, a loud whine came from him, he got louder in protest when Stephen stepped away from the wall and surveyed the squirming billionaire. His submissive. His love. His heart.

“Oh, you look divine, Pet” Stephen purrs “All of the things I could do to you in this moment, the options are limitless”

Tony felt his insides twitch and tremble at the sorcerer words.

“What color are we, my beautiful submissive?” Stephen was having too much fun teasing Tony, as he had been doing so all night.

Tony grunted trying to find some friction in the air “G- Green M-Master, Fuck! Please” Tony babbled incoherently after those few words.

Stephen slowly stepped forward brushing his hand against Tony's very hard and erect penis, releasing the spell on it, which Tony felt lift immediately.

“You’ve been such a good boy all night I think you deserve a little reward, Dont you?” Stephen slowly pet the twitching cock.

“Whatever you desire Master” Tony was panting his voice was husky and deep with desire “Your pet is only here to serve” Stephen growled at that

“And he does do such a good job, I do think you deserve your reward.” Stephen slowly and methodically moved his way down Tony’s body kissing the Nanobot Arc Reactor and tracing some of the scars surrounding it with light shaky touches. Slowly moving down his stomach giving attention to the scar left by Thanos stabbing him. All the way down to the ever present erect cock that had an obscene amount of pre-cum leaking out.

“How long do you think you can last?” Stephen asked Tony who was watching with hooded eye.

“Not long Ma-Master” Tony swallowed thickly.

“Pet, Do you think you can last a minute? If you do I’ll let you use the Butt plug on me at a time of your choosing” as Stephen spoke hot breathe blew across Tony’s twitching cock.

Tony’s eyes rolled back and he attempted to move his hips closer. Whimpers escaping his mouth.

“Pet can you last a minute?” Stephen repeated

“I’ll try Master” Tony choked out.

“This a a challenge Pet” Stephen smirked when Tony frozen at the words he said. As many knew Tony was not one to pass up a challenge and Stephen took that fact to his advantage, challenging the billionaire do do things as simple and cuddle with him for 20 minutes or other menial tasks, to slow the ever moving and thinking Tony Stark down. It had become a game.

Tony’s head jerked in acceptance of the conditions.

“Friday, be a dear and set a timer for one minute” Stephen asked the AI

“Sure thing Doc” she responded

Stephen leaned forward and slowly and torturously took Tony into his mouth.

The sounds coming from Tony was between a very high pitch squeal and a scream. “Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! God Dammit all to hell” Tony cussed, taking full advantage of the fact that he hadn’t been ordered to be silent. There was no way he could be silent after the night of torture he had experienced, yet he was so ready to do something like this again.

It really was a good thing that Stephen was just as, if not more kinky than Tony was.

Stephen moved his mouth up and down Tony's shaft at a decently slow and torturous speed, one that would cause Tony to unravel just as quickly as though it were fast paced. He reached back to touch the butt plug, that had been in Tony since they had been getting ready for the charity function, and felt its intense vibrations. He went to deepthroat just as he pushed up on the butt plug. That caused Tony to scream Stephen’s  name in desperation. Stephen felt Tony’s muscles tighten as he held any will power over his orgasam that he could.

Tony was sweating, pleads were escaping his lips his head was thrown back and his abdomen aching from holding in the powerful orgasm that was waiting, there was absolutely no way he could last very much longer..

Then a ding resounded in the room, Friday’s timer.

Tony needed no coercing into an orgasm. He snapped like a rubber band, Stephen was slightly surprised at the power of Tony’s orgasam but over came the surprise quickly, taking in everything Tony gave him.

Tony sagged exhaustion setting in rapidly. Stephen vanished his own clothes, released Tony from the wall taking the toy out as well, and requested Friday start the bath.

Water could be heard from the other room at the request.

Stephen cradled Tony’s exhausted and fairly limp body close. Tears were rolling down Tony's face and he was muttering a string of thank you’s.

“I got you Tony, You did so good” Stephen praised and kissed Tony’s head.

Stephen stepped in the large jacuzzi tub and sank himself and Tony in the warm water gently.

“Damn who would have thought doing something like that would reduce me to this” Tony spoke after a few minutes, his voice quiet as he curled in Stephen while settling in the tub. The warm water relaxing his muscles.

“It’s all about emotions Tony. You aren’t being reduced to anything you just are in a raw state right now, and that’s ok, because I’m here to take care of you” Stephen professed Tony stayed quiet after that thinking.

Stephen proceeded to wash and massage the billionaire. They sat in comfortable silence as Stephen worshiped Tony’s body.

Stephen’s mouth found its way to Tony’s neck nipping and sucking at the skin to make his mark, or marks in this case.

Tony’s head was thrown back resting on Stephen's shoulder head tilted away to give the sorcerer plenty of access. Small moans, and whines were escaping him.

Stephen’s mouth travels up to Tony’s ear, tickling the sensitive skin behind it with his facial hair. As he continues to nip and suck. The sorcerers heavy breathing right in Tony’s ear caused his own breath to speed up matching it.

Tony grinds his ass on Stephen’s erect cock, that was pushing against his tailbone.

“Hmm” Stephen humms in response “What would you like my pet?”

“Fuck” Tony drawls out at Stephen words and the fact they the sorcerer had reached around and now held the billionaires very erect cock in his trembling hands. He bucks his waist causing water to splash. “I need yo-“ Tony’s word’s got cut of by a guttural moan as Stephen jerked at the billionaires cock. “Fuck me” he was able to choke out

“I didn’t catch that what” Stephen spoke low and against his ear

“Put your cock in my ass and fuck me” Tony groaned loudly at the slow ministrations Stephen was doing to his cock. “Please Master” he pleaded and Stephen smiled, he was learning.

Stephen easily flipped them around in the large tub, water splashing.

Tony on his hands and knees as Stephen lined up behind him. Stephen teasing the tip of his cock against Tony’s puckered opening. A quick hand wave made it slick enough for Stephen to slip into the man without ripping him in half. Stephen continued to tease though, relishing in the moans and groans of pleasure and frustration, respectively.

“Master fuck me please, please, please” Tony began begging quietly.

Stephen took one more moment and plowed hard into the genius, water splashing everywhere, a loud gasp coming from the man below him with a resounding “Fuck!”

Stephen didn’t hold back, plowing in and out in rapid succession. He reached for Tony’s cock and matched the rhythm.

“You love this, me fucking you in the ass. The ass that is all mine. Stroking your hard cock, begging for release. Your whole body belongs to me. You may have control in every other aspect of your life, pet, except this, you are mine, your pleasure, your body, they are mine.” He spoke in a deep steady voice directly into the billionaires ear, punctuating his words with hard thrusts, Tony responding with more moan, and pleas.

“Who do you belong to Pet?” Stephen asked quietly freezing all actions and movements, pressing himself deep into Tony, hard into his prostate. Water sloshing around at the sudden stop.

Tony whining pathetically trying to move to get some friction.

“Tony” Stephen said in a firm voice “Who do you belong to?”

“You Master…” he moans “Stephen I’m all yours” he cries out.

At that Stephen restarts his actions. “That’s right. And. Don’t. You. Forgot. It.” Each word a deep thrust. Sounds reverberated through the room. Splashing, moans, skin slapping together. “Cum for me Pet” Stephen purrs

Stephen felt Tony go rigid and his cock throbbing in his hand as seman spilt into the water. Stephen followed after a few more deep thrusts, grunting Tony’s name.

*******

Stephen and Tony had stepped in the shower after that for a minute to rinse off and wash their hair. Or in this case Tony sat on the in shower bench as Stephen did all the work

Stephen sent a quick spell through the room cleaning up any water or mess, as he lead Tony to the sink handing the billionaire his toothbrush with paste already on it.

Tony examined his neck as he brushed his teeth touching the hickeys littering it.

“And you say I’m the kinky one” Tony said through a yawn referring to his neck after he finished brushing his teeth.

“Takes one to know one” Stephen grinned and helped Tony into the boxers he had retrieved.

“Can I have one of your shirts?” Tony muttered as Stephen was leading him into their bedroom.

“Of course love” Stephen cooed and helped Tony sit on the edge of the bed, walking back over to the chest of drawers and grabbed an T-shirt of his own to put on Tony.

The two of them curled up in bed and Tony promptly fell asleep. Stephen was carding his free hand in Tony’s dark curls, thinking. His other arm was trapped between The pillow, Tony’s neck and the bed. Stephen was protectively curled behind the billionaire, a knee hitched up on his hip.

Tony had been actively avoiding the Rouges since their reappearance both physically and in conversation, but it seemed as though Stephen would have to push the topic a little harder, not that he wanted to but it definitely was something that was actually becoming a problem now that the Council appeared to feel as though they needed to intervene, that or the rogue's, specifically Steve, felt entitled to Tony’s time. Which they were sorely mistaken.

Stephen closed his eyes deciding to dwell on it later right now Tony was safe, alive and relatively relaxed and happy in his arms, and at the moment that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? I’m sorry for any errors, or irregularities that might have bugged you! Should I do more? Or stop here? *shrugs* I don’t know, what do you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Don’t forget to check out my other stuff!


	3. This is Going to be a Long Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual story I guess! We got some sassy Tony too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so into Point of No Return! But I guess I should give my other Fics some attention too so here you go!

Tony woke the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. He stretched his body out and felt the bed shift as Stephen re adjusted himself. He looked over at the nightstand to the clock seeing that it was about 4:30 am he was surprised that he slept about 6 hours and without nightmares. Standing up he stretched some more, groaning has his joints cracked.

“I’m getting too old” Tony muttered

Padding over to the bathroom he did his business. He grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and slipped them on, the shirt of Stephen’s still on, he brought the collar of it up to his nose, smelling his lovers sent and sighing, releasing the collar the shirt fell back into place sliding down hiding most of the shorter man’s waist. He didn’t mind though that he basically swam in the other man’s clothes, because of the feeling that wearing them gave him.

Glancing over at Stephen he sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep his brain was awake and raring to go. Leaving their room he continued through the penthouse into the kitchen. FRIDAY being his good girl had already started the coffee machine so coffee was in the pot waiting for him.

“Thanks baby girl” Tony smiled a gentle smile at the nearest camera

“Anytime Boss, I’m happy you were able to get a decent amount of sleep last night”

“You and me both”

He filled his tumbler and made his way to the elevator. It was time to get some work done

The weekend was done so that meant back to reality. He briefly remembered Carol saying something about being at the compound at 12 so that gave him some time to get some paperwork sorted and signed along with any R&D approvals that needed to be processed, oh and a few upgrades to some of the teams gear especially Peters Iron Spider suit, there was some tweaks that he had been meaning to get around to. Peter still favored his original suit but the Iron Spider was a emergency backup, as it come in handy for the whole space and Titan incident.

Tony’s body shuddered, his breathing hitching slightly, and he immediately shut down those thoughts. He really had, had a good weekend, there was no reason in ruining his fairly good mood with a panic attack this early in the morning.

The weekends were Tony and Stephens play time, Tony smugly smirked at that thought. Who was he kidding they were always playing in a way, no matter what situation they were in, or what was happening there was always an underlying tone of control that Tony had given to Stephen. But in reality the days that Tony gave into any given headspace that would require him to give up complete control, that landed on the weekends. This last weekend though Tony had really needed to submit, he wanted to work for the pleasure, and oh god did Stephen deliver. Tony shuddered again, but in pleasure this time as he remembered his weekend.

The situation at the fundraising event had been a complete spur of the moment thing but thinking back Tony was so ready to do something like that again. It was thrilling not knowing when Stephen would press the buttons and the anticipation in of itself was a massive turn on.

Tony made a mental note to ask Stephen what other spells he knew that could come in handy in the bedroom or even outside of it. Due to his getting more comfortable with Stephen’s magic he was willing to test some stuff out.

Reality... Tony had been having many issues in the past several months since the defeat of Thanos, and having the Rogue Avengers around has been an increasing headache for the billionaire. Who was he kidding they’d been a headache since he had returned to Earth after ‘The Event’.

Tony and Nebula had made their way back to Earth after Titan. Tony was surprised to meet Carol Danvers, who apparently Fury had summoned before he had dusted. Tony was numb the entire time after his return, but he knew there was a reason he was still there. There was a reason that Stephen Strange sacrificed everything for Tony.

Carol and Tony had grown close while Tony worked on a new Gauntlet. The Rogue Avengers, Thor, Bruce, and Rocket had appeared shortly after Carol and Tony had recruited a few enhanced humans that were still around.

Jessica Jones and Luke Cage were the only two Defenders left.

Kamala Khan’ Parents and siblings had dusted leaving her alone.

Betty Ross (Tony and her had been in contact before Thanos arrived) showed up in hysterics after Jennifer had been dusted. Bruce had been shocked to see his old love.

So a week after Tony and Carol had started putting their plan into action with a few of the lingering heroes, the group from Wakanda arrived, complicating things. Tony ignored Rogers and his team much to their disapproval, but Tony didn’t care.

After the defeat of Thanos Carol and Tony pushed forward with adding New Avengers especially the ones who had assisted him and Carol.

When Peter had returned Tony cried, he clung to the teen and cried. It wasn’t his proudest moment. After that he had backed off and hid away in the tower. Everyone was back, Tony wouldn’t be needed anymore, right?

That’s when Stephen showed up.

Tony tried to push him away as he had everyone else but the sorcerer wasn’t having it.

Now months later Tony was starting to feel happy again.

Stephen had opened up a part of Tony that the billionaire himself hadn’t really known about. Tony was always the one in control, the couple of time he wasn’t didn’t really count because he was under extreme duress, or at least that’s what Stephen kept saying.

So when Stephen showed the billionaire what it was like to give up control, what he could feel while he was in a different mind set, a different headspace, well it had become a craving, one that Tony couldn’t get enough of.

Tony sighed dreading what was to come he knew Steve had been complaining to the Council about Tony avoiding his ‘team’ but in reality he was just busy with his company and cleaning up after Thanos, but of course Rogers didn’t see it that way. Tony wondered what would be happening but knew that his real team, Stephen, Carol, the Defenders and a few others would stand by Tony and help him however he needed.

The billionaire took a sip of his coffee as he stared at the project in front of him. There was something missing he just couldn’t place what it was.

Music blaring as per usual, Tony didn’t hear Stephen enter the workshop.

The sorcerer watched Tony for a moment before making himself known. FRIDAY assisting him by turning Tony’s music down.

“Hey stranger” Tony greeted without looking.

Stephen walked forward and wrapped his arms around Tony leaning in “I missed you this morning.” The sorcerer proceeded to latch onto the sweet spot of Tony’s neck and suck hard.

Tony moaned slightly, tilting his head a bit.

Stephen pulled back pleaded with the mark left on Tony’s neck.

“You know me once I’m up, it’s hard to turn my brain off.” Tony’s voice hitched a bit in emotion.

“What have I said about coming down here and sulking though” Stephen pressed

“I wasn’t! I swear!” Tony defended turning around “I was legitimately doing work but my brain is deciding to dwell on the Rogues this morning, I have a distinct feeling that something is going to happen today and it won’t end well for me” Tony admitted where his thoughts had taken him

Stephen’s eyes softened.

“It’s all going to be okay love. Carol, Rhodes and I are already on top of it. You trust me right?”

“Of course”

“Good” the sorcerer smiled and leaned down to kiss the billionaire.”Come now” Stephen said after pulling back “let’s go get breakfast” Tony took Stephens hand weaving their fingers together, and followed him out without question.

 

********

 

Steve glanced around the large conference room. He still couldn’t get over all the new faces. It disappointed him slightly that Tony had branched out as much as he had. The Avengers were supposed to be a small elite team now it was turning into a large ragtag group, and Steve didn’t like it.

Tony’s stories to the new faces definitely made it difficult to get any traction with anyone. Given Carol was the leader there were still moments that Steve felt it wise to take over a situation, where as after he tended to get written up. But he could take it so long as his original team still trusted Steve to take charge, and lead them.

Clint had become a wild card as of late and Steve could understand a bit as to why. It didn’t help that Tony flaunted Clint’s soon to be ex wife in front of the archer. That was one of the many things Steve hoped to talk to the billionaire about. He had finally pinned down the council in allowing Steve to have the floor so he could open the air between the entire team, including the new faces.

Carol had been watching Steve closely since he had arrived. He had something up his sleeve and she didn’t like it. He’s gotten away with too much and the slippery bastard had been playing with fire lately with her. Walking a very fine line.

“Mr Stark” Peter exclaimed excitedly as Tony walked in with Stephen beside him “Dr Wizard!” He followed through with hugs to both men. They smiled affectionately at each other. Another teen walked up to Tony and punched him light on the shoulder.

“‘Sup Dad?” This caught a few of the Rogues attention.

“Hey Har. You boys have fun last night?” He slung his arm around the 16 year old boys shoulders.

“Hey! I was there too!” Kamala cut in looking offend.

“I’m sorry boys and girl, did Coop, Becca, Lila and Cassie join your nerd fest?” Tony inquired with a smirk. Scott and Clint perked up at their children’s names being dropped

“I’ll have you know playing DND does not make someone a nerd” Harley shot at Tony who just gave him a look in response.

“Coop joined us, the girls decided to go to the theater room and watch Frozen for the millionth time” Peter explained.

“I swear if they get Nate to start singing Let it Go again I’m going to flip” Kamala complained plopping herself exasperated into a chair.

Through the entire interaction Tony looked so serene and at peace. Steve felt the hot stab of jealousy in his stomach. When looking around he saw many negative emotions on his teams face whereas the others had small smiles while watching Tony.

Steve cleared his throat to gather everyone’s attention.

“If everyone is here-“ Steve began before Carol interpreted.

“Not everyone is here yet and we still have 10 minutes before the meeting begins, Just relax Rogers no one is going anywhere.” She gave him a cool look.

Tony and the Teens resumed there conversation as Stephen had stepped up behind Tony, his arms wrapped around the billionaire and had proceeded to pull him back. Tony simply smiled up and continued his conversation. 

When the doors opened, the teens went to sit at the table, and in walked the Guardians of the Galaxy, all 7 of them, and Thor, Bruce, Brunnhilde, and… Loki? That was new what’s he doing here. Last Steve had heard was he was dead. So another thing on the list of things to discuss.

Clint’s sharp intake of air was audible to everyone in the room, but was ignored.

Tony had proceeded forward as the others entered.

Quill and Tony hugged briefly words were whispered and the men smiled at each other.

Gamora and Tony hugged as well.

“How are you adjusting? I’m sure everything has been a bit difficult after-“ Tony cut himself off

Gamora only nodded and leaned in Quill

“She’s still having some difficulties but let me warn you! Do not anger her cause she isn’t holding back when she gets mad” Quill explains and Tony nods looking amused as Drax was rubbing his shoulder. 

“Come by the Tower sweetheart I’ll see what I can do, I’m sure Merlin here will be able to help too.” Tony soothed and continued on

A quick hello were given to Drax, Mantis and Nebula.

Tony avoided touching Mantis remembering the first time she did, she collapsed in pain and anguish, given he felt better, but better safe than sorry.

Nebula and him shared an odd friendship.

“Need to come by the tower?” he simply asked

She nodded and rolled her shoulder showing him a wince as he heard a crackle of electricity.

He nodded back in response. And moved to Rocket and Groot.

A brief discussion with Rocket about some weapon ideas while Groot got impatient.

“I am Groot?” He asked

Tony glanced over his shoulder to the three teen who were surrounding a starkpad snickering at a video “Over there bud” Tony answered understanding Groot who smiled and sauntered over the the trio.

Kamala couldn’t understand him but Peter and Harley could, much like their father figure understood the teen Floral Colossus.

Tony moved past the Guardians and coolly greeted Thor, the god of thunder looking on confused as usual at the less than warm greeting.

Said a quick hello to Brunnhilde and Bruce.

His welcome to Loki was the most confusing to the super soldier and his team.

A genuine warm smile slid onto the billionaires face and Tony and the god greeted each other like old friends.

“How are you adjusting?” Tony asked quietly and started conversing with Loki in a whisper. Stephen had walked up with Tony and joined their conversation. There was something there that Steve didn’t like. Realizing it was past the time the meeting was supposed to start he glanced at Carol who had a smug look on her face.

Steve cleared his throat again and conversation around the room diminished slightly not completely stopping though.

“If I could get everyone’s undivided attention.” Steve requested

He swore he heard a:

“You don’t deserve it” muttered by Stephen but couldn’t confirm or deny it.

Everyone found a chair well except Carol and Rhodes who stayed standing as they were team leaders, they technically were in charge of the floor but since the meeting was called by Steve with the Councils permission he was able to take the lead for the moment.

When Tony went to sit in a chair Strange grabbed the billionaire by the waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

Tony made a tiny squeak but didn’t fight it otherwise.

Steve sent Carol a look and she shrugged letting it slide. The super soldier sighed annoyed this was going to be a long meeting, at this rate. And they still had training after this.

Tony pulled out his phone and he leaned back into Stephen.

The sorcerer had his arms wrapped around the billionaire tracing patterns on the exposed skin of his stomach.

Once everyone was settled Steve glanced around.

“I called this meeting in hope to bridge the gap. The very obvious gap between teams. I know there is a lot stacked up against my team and I, and I know we need to earn trust back-“

“You need more than that…” Peter mumbled under his breath but it was heard

Tony shot the boy a look and cleared his throat then proceeded to type something on his phone. Peter and Harley both took their phones out, glared at whatever Tony had sent to them and they both proceeded to lower their heads, their chins resting on their arms looking dejected.

Tony sent Steve the motion of go ahead and went back to doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

“Please Tony” the super soldier used his usual I’m disappointed in you voice. Tony just rolled his eyes and looked at the blonde.

“Yes Rogers?”

“May I have your attention please, we only have so much time”

“And you are wasting it by talking directly to me when I’m already paying attention Rogers.”

“It’s respectful to look at the person who’s talking while they are talking”

“And you are under the assumption that you deserve respect from me?”

Everyone was watching this as though it was a tennis match. Carol looked as though she was ready to interpret but a quick motion for Stephen and Rhodes had her waiting.

“You know Tony I’ve really lost respect for you since I’ve been back.”

“You can’t really lose what you never had Rogers”

A few snickers were heard throughout the room

“Are you able to have a normal adult conversation without the usual level of sarcasm?”

“Only if you can have a normal adult conversation without your usual level of stupid.”

Full blown laughter came from the teenagers, and Jessica.

Steve turned red a bit in embarrassment, this was not how he had hoped for this to turn out.

“You know, I’ve been really thinking lately-“

“That would explain the beads of sweat.”

“Seriously Tony?!” Steve exclaimed in frustration

“Yes I’m serious” Tony deadpanned

Tony could feel Stephen’s silent laugher shaking his body slightly. He wasn’t about to admit about how proud he was of himself, ok well maybe he was.

Carol interrupted whatever Steve was about to say.

“How about we get back on topic so we can move on with our day? Tony I know you can multitask but be a dear and put your phone away. Please?” Carols voice was soft as she spoke to Tony.

“Of course! You’re the Boss!” Tony saluted her and pocketed his phone before curling up a bit into Stephens lap and blankly looked forward towards Steve as Levi slightly moved to cover Tony.

‘This really is going to be a long day’ Tony and Steve both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part one of the meeting... some of the dialogue was used from prompts on Tumblr haha!  
> Love hearing what everyone thinks!  
> Until next chapter! Wonder what kinda drama is going to be unleashed?


	4. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two, Tony is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So not much fluf or smut just hopefully some more therapeutic ranting.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

 After a moment of silence Steve took a breath and picked up his notes. A lot of what he wanted to talk about pertained to Tony and his involvement going forward, but wording this just right would be key.

“See this is what it like to avoid, especially if we are on the field, what if something like this happens and we can’t work as a team?” Steve said after getting his thoughts back into order.

 

Tony scoffs at what Steve says. The billionaire felt a flood of anger and frustration to go through him. It had been how many months and now he was going to be forced here to listen to Steve talk about issues, that Tony knew for certain would revolve around him. He wasn’t going to have it. Not now.

 

Steve shoots Tony pleading look, as though to say, please let me talk. Nope. Not happening.

 

“You know what? Nope” Tony popped the ‘p’ “I’m already done with this and you’ve barely opened your mouth.” Tony says standing up pulling away from Stephen. The sorcerer looked smug as though this is what he had anticipated. Tony leaned forward on the table and rested his hand on it. “How about instead of talking to the group and pretending that it’s not about me just look at me in the face and talk to me Rogers. Lay it all out there.”

 

“Tony” Steve said quietly to the billionaire as though he was a small child. Tony’s eyes narrowed. “I would love to talk to you in private, we all would” Steve motioned to Wanda, and Clint specifically. “about things but you’ve been avoiding me- us, so I did what I had to to get some time with you.” Steve explained, well crap he wasn’t supposed to say that exactly.

 

Tony’s eye’s got dangerous “Well excuse me for not wanting to be alone with my abusers” that cause a ripple of reaction through the room and Steve felt a chill in his stomach. This was definitely not going the right way.

 

“Tony I- we never-“

 

“Let me stop you right there” Tony spat standing up to his full height “Don’t start spouting some bullshit lies just so you can attempt to get in peoples good graces.” Tony looked around debating how far he should go.

This was a thought in his head lately he wanted to put things out in the open, with his new team, with the people that didn’t know everything, but he was concerned of backlash, and being looked at differently.

Tony began pacing after stepping away from the table

Stopping after a few minutes he came to his discussion. Everyone had been watching him in various faces of concern. Well except Wanda and Clint.

He looked at Steve, “You want to talk to me? Well I have a few things I need to discuss with you.” A angry smirk slid across the billionaire's features.

“Tony this conversation is probably better in private” Steve knew that whatever came after this would ruin any chance he had to lead with the new team.

Tony cocked his head to the side assessing Steve’s stance. “The big bad bully afraid of the truth coming out? You wanted this Steve remember that. I was fine leaving well enough alone. But I can only get pushed so much before I am just done.”

Carol intercepted “Tony maybe now isn’t the right time-“

Tony looked to her “He wanted this, hell the council fucking wants this! Steve wants to call me out in front of everyone.Whereas the council is sick of Rogers pestering them so they let him call this meeting.” Tony professed to Carol “I’m not just going to sit here and take it. I did that for 4 years!” He shouts the last part staring at Steve.

“For 4 fucking years I housed you, I kept you fed, and clothed, I let you take my money. Hell I built millions of dollars worth of gear and weapons for you! Did I ever once get a thank you? And in the end what was it all for? So you could lie to me and nearly kill me?” Tony felt fire deep in his stomach at the admission, he was staring Steve down but saw and heard reactions through the room. Some people sitting forward. “Steve you had how many opportunities, how many fucking opportunities to tell me what happened to my goddamn parents?” That caused another ripple, and some confused looks from Scott and Sam, “and you had the nerve, the fucking nerve to give me shit for not telling you something,” Tony then put his hands up in quotation mark gesture “‘Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things’ you said to me. You gave me me shit for not telling you about Ultron, and about a fear that I had already told you about, but did you ever listen? No! I was trying to protect the earth from goddamn aliens, oh and look, in the end I was right! But no, at the time I was just creating a murderbot for shits and giggles. Not because some wannabe hydra agent messed with my goddamned brain, messing around with my already very real fears. Steve she went into my head and pulled what she wanted from it. You wanna know what I saw Rogers?” Tony ask his voice lowering, Steve shook his head no numbly not sure what to say or do at the moment.

“I saw you, Clint, Natasha, the Hulk, Thor all of you laying dead in front of me as once again aliens descended onto earth. And you with your dying breath, you said to me ‘You could have saved us. Why didn’t you do more?’” Tony swallowed thickly turning away for a moment.  Quickly turning back Tony stared at Wanda who had a hard look on her face. “But no that couldn’t be her fault, no it was all mine. You knew my fear would consume me” Tony accused her “you only cared about the outcome when you realized that you would die in the end, so you jumped ship.” He turned back to Steve “Oh and did we forget about the part where she has it out for MY blood, because someone else I thought I trusted sold weapons under the table. So apparently I just can’t trust anyone. Right?” Steve had the decency to look down shamed, Wanda looked a bit conflicted at that. Clint was, well just Clint looking like his usual angry self. Bucky seemed to know where this was all heading towards and looked as though he wanted to disappear. “It’s on me though, so you invite her onto the team, give her access to my money, my home, where I can’t feel safe. God even Hulk ran away.” Tony points to Bruce in exasperation. “And then for the cherry on the fucking top you actively decide not to tell me that your brain washed best friend killed my Parents” gasps and glances to Bucky happened “That’s why you kept her around right? To either control me when I found out or to somehow help Bucky, as though he’d allow a willing hydra agent to access his mind.” Steve looked conflicted on how to respond to that but Tony wasn’t letting up “You decided not to ask me for help, but instead you take MY money, and go search for him. You wonder why I snapped in Siberia? It wasn’t because of him. It’s because you lied to me. If you had given me time to process the information, had you told me right away, just like you should have called me when you learned about Hydra hiding in Shield.” Tony was breathing heavily from his ongoing rant, but he wasn’t about to stop now “But no your actions are never wrong, you always know what your doing. God and you say I have a ego!”

Tony sighed approaching the table again he leaned in resting his fists on it “I was right, all along I was right. Thanos came, I was right that there was something more, something worse. And you never listened. You only ever put me down, kept me under you while telling me I was your equal. So to conclude my speech, no Rogers I don’t want to talk to you in private because for all I know you’re going to finish the job and slam something else into my chest to kill me. Thats exactly why your shield, the one you used to nearly kill me with, well it’s the thing that’s holding my chest together, the chest you broke.” Tony went back to Stephen and sat on his lap with purpose. Staring Steve down, the super soldier swallowed thickly.

No this was definitely not how any of this was supposed to go.

“I have a genuine question for you Steve” the way Tony talked caused fear to coil in the soldier, especially how he said his name. It was like a snake curling up preparing to attack.

Tony grinds his jaw “When you first went up against Thanos, when he came here for the Mind Stone.” Shivers around the room at the Titian’s name, Vision touches the mind stone at its mention. “Did you make him bleed?” The look in Tony’s eyes was something Steve had never seen before. “Did he know you by name, call you out by name?”

“No” Steve stuttered out while shaking his head.

“Did he stab you with the intention to kill you?” Tony continued on, Stephen and Levi wrapped around Tony at that question.

Steve shook his head wondering where this was going.

Tony sat forward slightly, a sadistic smile on his face “After getting a moon dropped on me, and taking a a full blast from the power stone, I hit him so hard he stumbled, I made the fucker bleed. Thanos knew me, called me out by name even. But then instead of just incapacitating me like he had everyone else he stabbed me to kill me, he intended to kill me. So really think hard Steve, think good and hard if you really want to keep on the path you are on. I’m not taking your shit anymore. I went easy on you in Siberia, my fight against Thanos proves that. Keep that in mind. If you want to stay around and play hero be my guest. But stop pretending like you are needed here. Because you aren’t.” A smirk crossed his face “Or here in your own words, ‘You may not be a threat, but you need to stop pretending to be a hero”

“And you are needed? You talk about ego yet you just bragged about something you did as if you deserve an award. You really need to stop and look around, this is bigger than you and me” Steve ignored his own words being thrown at him, and was grasping at straws at this point.

Tony smiled ruefully and sat back against Stephen again. “Honestly no I’m not needed, but I’m wanted, which is more than you can say. And do you know what you really need? You need a good psychiatrist who enjoys a challenge. Get off your high horse Rogers show some empathy and maybe you won’t feel like such an outsider.”

Tony looked around the room acknowledging his team, the ones he trusted. All the fight leaving him after realizing everything he had just said. His shoulders relaxed a bit and he sorta melted into the sorcerer.

“I’m sorry for not telling you all the details of Rogers and I’s encounter in Siberia, and before then too. That was something that I was working through myself before I told everyone else. I just ask that none of you act differently around me cause at the moment that’s what I’m worried about.” Tony admitted meeting eyes around the room.

The part of the table in front of Jessica had indents in it. Tony hadn’t stopped to think how she might react to finding out about Wanda.

He met eyes with her and mouthed “I’m sorry”

She shook her head at him as though to say ‘Don’t apologize’ she mouthed “Talk Later” and then proceeded to lean into Daredevil.

“So do Matt and I get to set up a lawsuit” Jennifer asked almost excitedly. Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head no

“Well that was definitely more than I was expecting” Everett Ross said as he walked in.

Steve paled remembering what Tony in the beginning to Carol.

“Councilmember, I was wondering when you’d slither your way in, and join this fun little pow wow.” Tony said his mask of nonchalance slipping on. “Hope you enjoyed the show” bitterness slightly laced his tone.

“Dr Stark I apologize for the way this was handled, and for causing any unnecessary stress, but the situation with Mr Rogers was becoming increasingly more concerning. We found in the best interest of all parties to let it play out in a controlled setting opposed to something happening on field.”

“Because that’s not manipulative at all. It’s a good thing I figured out your plans or I actually would have been more mad, Iron Man and Myself would have withdrawn completely”

Ross had the decency to look frightened at the idea. “Thankfully you figured it out” he tried to joke lightly.

Tony hummed “It wasn’t hard to figure out why you were finally allowing Mr Rogers time in the spotlight. And as I said in my little rant I don’t trust easily anymore, so obviously I’m keeping an eye on the council and their movements. We wouldn’t want any one abusing their power” Tony said a smirk of confidence on his face.

Ross rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Councilmember, with all due respect. What the actual hell?” Carol snapped, Tony laughed.

“It’s fine Carol, I was already planning on telling the rest of the team, like you wanted, Ross and his buddies just streamlined it. Really I didn’t say anything I didn’t want too. Besides it feels really good to get that all off my chest.” Tony said honestly to Carol. The woman calmed after surveying the billionaire. “Mr Ross if you don’t mind though I think I am going to bow out of the rest of this meeting let things play out without much more from me.” Tony underlying tone of a demand was there as the billionaire looked to Ross who nodded in agreement.

Carol took over, basically shoving a flabbergasted looking Steve Rogers to the side.

“Let come back tomorrow we can have our team updates and concerns addressed then” Carol looked to Rogers at that “and maybe get some training in if others are up for it. Hopefully the few missing teammates show up tomorrow” Carol finished offhandedly.

As everyone began standing Tony stayed sitting for a moment watching Ross as he approached Rogers.

“Mr Rogers a word plea-“ Ross began but Tony interrupted him. Finally standing up he brought attention to himself.

“I said what I did today with the confidence that it stays in this room Councilmember.” Tony spoke harshly “I was aware of your eavesdropping and allowed it but don’t mistake that as permission to go forward with anything. Carol and Rhodes were aware of the situation and now is everyone else. That is all that the council should concern themselves about. It is MY private life. Mr Roger is still apart of the Avengers initiative and has signed the Accords so long as all parties understand that I don’t wish to be alone with him or those I express discomfort about I wish for the subject to be dropped. Are we clear?” Tony bore in the importance of his words.

“Crystal,” Ross said with a nod “I apologize, I thought this would be an appropriate move. I see now the mistake I made in that assumption.”

“Well you know what they say about assuming things” Tony the looked to Carol. “Mr Rogers has concerns, I think it wise to get them on paper and you lead a meeting tomorrow. Though I can’t promise I’ll be up for training after..” Carol nodded at Tony. And Before anything else was said Tony was gone with Stephen and Levi close behind.

 

*********

 

As soon as the door closed. Kamala turned to Harley and Peter “You two knew?” She hissed loudly

Peter nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh “Yeah, since Vision was with Colonel Rhodes and offline, FRIDAY couldn’t get ahold of anyone when Mr. Starks suit went offline. So she contacted me through my suit and I was part of the extraction team since I had a pinpoint location on the last location he was in. Besides no one knew I was a minor at the time so, yeah” Peter admitted trailing off, everyone was listening.

“I only knew because I forced him to tell me” Harley smirked seemly pleased with himself.

“Boys” Rhodes said in a warning voice.

Peter raised his hand in surrender “Hey! I’m being good I promise”

“Yeah you just don’t wanna get in trouble with dad and risk not going on the trip” Harley says in a low voice to his pseudo brother.

“I’m still confused why I’m getting shunned by Friend Stark since I wasn’t here for the ordeal between him and the Captain.” Thor voiced.

“Oh I don’t know, does holding him up by his neck and choking him ring any bells?” Rhodes asked.

Thor’s face paled in realization.

Rhodes sighed and rubbed his temples glancing at Ross, before looking over the table pinning each face of Tony’s old team.

“None of you actually trusted him, that man has been through so much more than any of you realize” Rhodes shot a look towards Wanda as she scoffed “Don’t you dare make that face. You know absolutely nothing witch” Rhodes spat “Do some fucking research before you keep going around on the whole Tony killed my Parents shtick. But seriously Tony isn’t holding a grudge against Barnes so I don’t understand why you can’t drop this fantasy that everything that is wrong with the world is Tony Stark’s fault.” Rhodes sighed “I don’t know why I’m even trying” he looked at Carol “They aren’t going to retain any of this” The colonel moved, kissed Carol on the head and left as swiftly as Tony did. The teens at the table glanced at each other before running after him yelling “Don’t leave us here with the idiots!” And “You’re our ride home”

Carol looked at the room. The projected images of T’Challa and Shuri both bid goodbye and disconnected after no further input everyone trickled out of the room. Jessica muttering about needing a drink, where Danny was saying something about needing to meditate.

In the end leaving Carol, with Steve, Wanda, Clint, Scott, Bucky and Ross in the room.

Carol sighed and looked to Ross “I don’t understand why you think that was a smart move.”

“The Council was at a loss of what to do” Ross sighed “it’s my fault though I never realized how bad it actually was”

“If you would have actually talked with me I could have told you that much.” Carol glared at him “Expect to hear from me, I’m going to be meeting with the UN over this, because it was unnecessary and manipulative of the Council to play what they thought was mediators in this”

“Of course Colonel Danvers” Ross bowed and took his leave.

Carol sighed and turned to the ones left in the room with her.

“Scott, James, you both can leave. James I believe you have an appointment“ she gave a distinct look at the soldier who responded with a small nods “and Scott I suggest you stop staring at Hope and just go talk to her. You both are dismissed”

When those to left she gazed over the 4 remaining in the room. Sighing she knew that no matter what she said it wasn’t going to mean much, well except to Sam but the other 3 were becoming a lost cause.

She stayed and spoke with them about concerns and it was clear that Steve was revising them for her.

She quickly left after that with a brief parting comment “You pull that sort of stunt again and you can say goodbye to the Avengers. That was a low blow Rogers and for someone who wants to lead a team you’re doing a piss poor job at proving your worth.” And she was gone.

It was time to find Jim and possibly take a relaxing bath with him.

 

**********

 

“Tony, Love” Stephen cooed softly.

Tony had made beeline to their room. And was currently laid on his stomach, face buried in the pillows.

Stephen watched as Tony’s shoulders raised and lowered, unevenly.

Stephen sat on the bed beside Tony and rubbed his back gently.

“Why did I say any of that?” Tony whines “everything is going to change now, I should have just stayed quiet.” his voice muffled by the pillows

“Did you honestly say anything you didn’t want to?” Stephen asked gently

“No I guess not, but-“ Tony turned his head

“Tony, sweetheart you did wonderful, you said everything that has been eating at you. I’m pissed as well about the Councils intervention. But seriously Love, you were amazing.” As Stephen spoke Tony turned to his side facing the sorcerer.

“I just- after everything I couldn’t sit there and listen to him. He was going to make jabs at me but play it off as though he was talking to everyone.” Tony breathed in, it caught in his throat, and tears welled in his eye. “Shit” Tony’s eyes widened as he felt what was coming.

Stephen saw the shift in Tony’s eyes “Oh, love” the sorcerer cooed, a small calming smile on his face “You were amazing, don’t doubt yourself. Go ahead let go. I’m here, you can cry. I know it was a taxing day. We will deal with the rest later.”

Stephen gathers Tony in his arms and pulls him close. The genius simply curls into the sorcerer, and cry’s.

For what exactly. 

And why.

He doesn’t really care to think about at the moment. 

Except he was safe and loved.

And that’s all that mattered at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> Whatcha think?  
> Sorry for any errors!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Until the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
